


visual learning

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Camboy Kim Hongjoong, Cat Hybrid Kim Hongjoong, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog Hybrid Jeong Yunho, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, M/M, Vibrators, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Some people have productive hobbies they do after work. Seonghwa watches a kitty hybrid camboy get wrecked on camera.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 30
Kudos: 525





	visual learning

Seonghwa is rushing, fumbling with the key to his apartment and staring around nervously before he slips inside. The dark space of his apartment is so comfortable and familiar, letting him move through it quickly without bumping into anything. It only takes a few minutes to grab his laptop and open it on the desk, reaching up to loosen his tie.

He would still feel a little bit of shame about this, how excited he is, but he's done this far too many times for that. "Come on, come on, come on," he mutters under his breath, not even bothering with a private browser as he navigates to a site he bookmarked long ago.

The bright display pops up, pictures advertising hot singles in his area, the slew of thumbnails of pretty boys in various lewd positions. He clicks through it all immediately, he knows exactly who he wants. Luckykittyx's livestream started three minutes ago. Seonghwa sighs in relief, he's not too late.

Is it a bit pathetic that he's so invested in a camboy? Probably, but Seonghwa doesn't care. He settles back into his chair and reaches down to slip his dress shoes off, undoing his pants and gently pressing his palm against the erection already growing in his pants that's been practically conditioned into him by now.

The window loads and Seonghwa races to put his headphones in, glancing at the walls of the apartment around him. Apparently someone is moving into the apartment next door, he hopes they don't hear anything suspicious. And then, in the restricted little world of his computer screen, is the most beautiful boy hes ever seen in his life, smiling up at the camera with big, bright eyes. His cat ears are twitching gently, white fur dyed a pretty shade of light pink to match the delicate lingerie barely visible draped over his shoulders.

He's in the middle of a sentence, just calmly asking the audience how their days have been. Something about the background looks different, especially the bed. Maybe he changed his sheets? It might sound stupid but Seonghwa's actually disappointed that he missed that first couple minutes, it's like a sweet little look into the life of this boy he's been watching twice a week for months. Yeah, he knows it's probably put on for the viewers, but he likes it, okay?

Oh, fuck. Now, Lucky is holding up a thick vibrator up to the camera, tail swishing cleverly around his body in the back of his frame as his eyebrows raise suggestively. "Can't wait to try this out. Hope you like it," he practically purrs, tone sweet and sultry. Seonghwa feels like a dog on a leash as he leans forward, practically salivating as he presses his palm firmer against himself still through his clothes.

Lucky leans back and he inhales at the sight of all of him, the incredibly pretty see-through lace dress, the thin fabric falling down to just brush over the pink panties settled on his hips. Maintaining eye contact, he turns around and stretches out on the bed, knees spreading apart and hips raising back, his long fluffy tail swishing back and forth. He's by far the most fucking gorgeous sight Seonghwa has ever seen, and he's maybe dying just a little bit.

His dick is already throbbing in his pants but he won't let himself really touch himself until near the end of the stream, he's cum before the best parts far too often. Lucky smirks before pressing his face down into the sheets, small hands reaching backwards to cup his own ass, rubbing in circles and fingertips teasingly dipping under the lace panties. The sight is so appealing, his beautiful tail draped over his leg out of the way as he pulls the thin bottom of the panties aside with one hand.

Honestly, Seonghwa has never wanted to wax poetic about an asshole before he started watching Lucky. He's the prettiest shade of delicate pink, hairless and smooth. His fingers are pretty too, small and delicate, reaching back around to rub playfully over himself. He moans quietly, just the light sound already almost too much. It only takes a minute of him barely dipping his fingertips into his tight hole before clear slick starts to glisten on his fingers, spreading it around until his hole is slick and shining.

Seonghwa closes his eyes briefly and takes his hand away so he won't cum in his pants, gripping the arm rests of his chair hard. He can't help but imagine what he would taste like on his tongue, what it would feel like to be suffocated by Lucky's amazing ass on his face, tail brushing against his skin as he eats the sweet slick out of him.

He snaps out of the fantasy to see Lucky sink his middle finger into himself, slick and easy, the muscle clinging around even the small intrusion. He whines quietly, knows how to drag it out, knows how to work the people watching until the chat box is pinging steadily with donations. Lucky turns his head so that the camera can see him again, see his pink ears pressed back against his head and bottom lip caught between his teeth as he slips another one of his little fingers into himself and fucks himself with them, in and out in a frantically fast pace, wet squelch filling the air and his brows scrunching up in frustration.

He never seems to be satisfied with his fingers, but that's what he has the extremely extensive collection of toys for. "Ah, you guys ready?" he says breathily, slipping his fingers out to show his pink hole clenching around nothing. "Get me to my goal and I'll put it in. I've got a little surprise after that," he says, pushing himself up off the bed a little bit, knowing how good the pink fabric looks over the arch of his spine and swell of his ass.

How the fuck could anyone resist that? Seonghwa hovers his cursor over one of the little donation buttons, giving in and pressing the second highest one. He makes more money than he knows what to do with his boring corporate job, he can spend it on what he likes. There's the cacophany of dings tht signal other viewers sending in their donations, his one of the last of the lot. Lucky scoots closer, ears pricking upwards. "Oh, mars98, you did it! Mm, this is for you, then."

Seonghwa's heart has stopped dead in his chest, it's like his pulse has migrated down to his cock with how absolutely entranced he is right now. He can't move, can't tear his eyes away as Lucky searches for the vibrator tossed on the bed, guiding it behind himself and dragging the dark blue silicone tip over his dripping hole, coating it with his own slick. Now, he wastes no time in pushing it in, a long, sweet moan dragged from his chest as the good-sized toy fills him up.

It's beautiful to see the way his hole clenches around it up close, drops of slick dripping down around it. Lucky's tail whips back and forth uncontrollably now, his spine arching down and thighs shivering in that way that he always does, so cute. He sighs heavy and satisfied and sits up, shifting closer to the camera. His head goes out of frame, a more close-up of his firm thighs, the way the head of his cock is trapped and peeking out just above the hem of the panties.

Seonghwa is so aroused and tense from holding back he almost feels light-headed, sweat soaking the inside of his suit. Over the months he's started to realize he actually likes doing this a lot, denying himself contact until it takes over his entire body, the blood and heat pulsing through his entire body. Lucky has gotten into it, steadily riding the toy, dragging his hips up and sitting back down hard, melodic moans echoing from out of frame. He only lets himself do that for a few minutes before he falls down onto his knees, groaning as the toy is pressed into him all the way to the base.

He pants gently and scoots back, sweaty, beautiful face coming back into focus. "Hey guys, remember that surprise I mentioned earlier?" He looks somewhere behind the camera, grin radiant. Seonghwa leans forward in anticipation. He's watched every single one of his streams for half a year, he's been talking about inviting one of his hybrid friends to stream with him for a while now. Is this that?

The camera suddenly wobbles, obviously picked up by someone and angled from a place much higher, still looking down at Lucky on the bed. Seeing the whole picture of him is absolutely beautiful, awashed with pink from his clothes to his features to the blush on his cheeks, just the end of the vibrator visible from behind his thighs.

A hand suddenly comes into frame, obviously from whoever's holding the camera, holding Lucky firmly by the jaw. Seonghwa watches with bated breath as Lucky's ears press back against his head, eyes widening and making himself look smaller down against the bed in a way Seonghwa has never seen in all the time he's watched him.

"Aw, kitty, you're so pretty," the man behind the camera says, voice low and velvety, a hint of teasing in his voice. Lucky's tail whips, an adorable little petulant pout forming on his face. He opens his mouth to speak but the man grabs him, Lucky's wide shocked eyes visible in frame for a second before he disappears out of view.

There's indeterminable noises for a couple seconds before the camera shakes and moves down to take in the view. Oh god, this must be Seonghwa's lucky day, no pun intended, literally all his dreams are coming true. The new man's big hand is clamped around the back of the cat hybrid's neck, shoving his mouth down onto the tip of his enormous cock. Fuck, that's definitely a dog hybrid, thick knot already filling out at the base. Seonghwa can't take it anymore even though usually he goes much longer like this, frantically shoving his dress pants and underwear down so he doesn't ruin them. He moans out loud as he finally wraps a hand around himself, hand already covered in all the precum he's leaked.

This is the first time he's seen Lucky out of control like this, ears twitching in annoyance but obediently stretching his lips as wide as they can. He makes such a pretty picture with his lips wrapped around a cock, tongue dipping out to swirl around the head lewdly. He's allowed to do what he wants for a couple minutes before the dog hybrid grips him hard again, steadying the back of his head and firmly shoving him further down to take more of his cock. Lucky chokes audibly, the sound incredibly filthy, throat bobbing and working for a long minute as he tries to control it, spit sliding down to pool around the pulsing knot.

The other man doesn't even allow him to come up for air after that, starting out slow but firm in fucking his throat, blatantly ignoring the dirty sounds and tears gathering in the corners of Lucky's eyes, his tail lashing behind him. He just gets faster, clutching Lucky's head and using the kitty like a fleshlight, his entire small body yanked forward with the momentum, hands coming up to scrabble desperately at the dog hybrid's thighs. The usual fire is gone from his eyes, gaze blank and hazy with ecstasy.

He's still sputtering and whining desperately around the cock shoved in his mouth as the other man bends down, keeping the rhythm as he reaches down to push Lucky's thighs aside and pushes the little switch on the base of the vibrator. The camera zooms in on the way the toy vibrates inside of him and the way it makes his thighs shake for a long moment before zooming out again and focusing again on Lucky's face, the absolutely desperate choked sounds pouring from his lips as best he can, tears starting to stream down his face.

Seonghwa is completely floored, mouth dropped open and barely blinking as to not miss a single second. He can't even pay attention to how fucking good the little bit of friction on his own dick feels, too focused on taking in what's going to happen to his infatuation next.

What happens is that Lucky's hands grapple further at the other hybrid's body, both finally wrapping around the thick red knot. The man behind the camera growls, shoving forward with easy strength. Lucky's hands work around the hot flesh, pressing and squeezing gently even as his mouth is used. He's finally allowed to pull off as the dog hybrid cums, fat cock pulsing and shooting long ropes of thick cum all over his face, first over his bruised and messy lips, catching on his chin and the bridge of his nose and extended tongue. There's so fucking much of it, keeps going until Lucky's entire face is glazed in it, drops falling on his soft pink cat ears.

Seonghwa doesn't even notice his orgasm creeping up on him as he's barely touching himself, gradual waves crashing over him until it takes control of his body, whiting out his mind for what feels like a full minute. By the time he comes back to himself, panting hard, his eyes flutter open to see Lucky splayed out on his back on the bed, grasping pathetically at the big palm grinding down on his cock still trapped by the pretty panties while the man's other hand fucks the vibrator in and out of his ass, whole body writhing and nearly squealing at the painful pleasure until he locks up and trembles, creaming all over his pretty outfit.

Seonghwa stares in mindless awe as he flops back against the bed, the other man moving the camera close to his still cum-covered face so he can weakly smile at the audience, waving slowly. "See you next week!" he chirps, voice completely ruined, casually like he hasn't just gotten completely ruined on camera. The stream goes black after that, and Seonghwa is left to reconsider his worldview a little.

~

An hour later, Seonghwa has changed and taken a shower, but he still can't stop thinking about that fucking stream. He knows he's a little too obsessed with this random camboy that probably lives miles away, but he can't seem to stop.

In an attempt to distract himself, Seonghwa heads down to the lobby of his apartment building to check his mail box. There is something, but it's just bills as usual. He sighs and is just closing the cubby door when a soft, suspiciously familiar voice comes from behind him.

"Oh, hey, it looks like you're my new neighbor! I just moved into the apartment next to you?"

Foreboding gathering in his stomach, Seonghwa turns around and freezes. Standing in front of him is Lucky, looking dramatically different in an enormous hoodie and loose sweatpants, unmistakable pink ears twitching on his head.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
